Bat's Eye
by UnCon
Summary: After an unresolved kiss is left to gather dust in the back of their minds, an occurrence with the Count himself will make those feelings much harder to ignore. [M/M, collab project with MissNena214]


**Bat's Eye**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers**

* * *

It had been four hours, twenty-seven minutes, and thirty-five seconds- if his eidetic memory didn't fail him- since they were trapped under five megatons of solid rock and steel.

And today he had decided to forgo wearing his Iron Man suit for a nice walk down Manhattan.

Joy.

Steve had (after a plethora of attempts) decided to let his useless shield fall to the ground with the distinctive sound of Vibranium clanging through the small space.

Tony looked around- his arc reactor providing the only light in the small space. It was a miracle they were alive, the building should've crushed them to bloody Steve and Tony bits, but instead, it left them alive with a hole big enough for oxygen to seep through but too small for any of them to crawl through.

The morning had started simple enough; they'd talked about yesterday's mission over a cup of coffee and continued on their morning routines until Tony mentioned a walk. It wasn't necessarily a date, just walking. The idea was that after the walk they could go to brunch, and then from there it could maybe develop into something akin to a date.

Luck was not on his side that morning it seemed as out of nowhere a building started collapsing with civilians still trapped inside. As they rushed to retrieve the last of them Tony had slipped through the foundation and Steve had gone down with him trying to grab his arm. The building toppled but thankfully all the other individuals were safely above ground and away from the rubble.

This had led to a heated argument between the two, Tony had chastised Steve for going in after him and Steve retorted that he would not leave any man behind.

'Well congrats Steve, you now have _two _men behind.' Tony had snapped condescendingly. However after two hours of pregnant silence Tony thanked him and proceeded to look for a way out. Two hours and twenty-eight minutes later proved that a. they were very trapped and b. if they didn't get out soon they would die.

He tried not to ponder too much on the possibility of the second.

Steve shifted closer to sit next to Tony; he had gotten a bit cold and was familiar with Tony enough to know that the man ran at at least a hundred degrees thanks to the contraption in his chest.

"It is quite cold down here isn't it?" Tony asked scooting closer, he had noticed Steve's small shivers but decided to let the man decide for himself if he wanted to share the space or not.

"That obvious, huh?" Steve asked playfully shoving Tony with his shoulder.

"Subtlety thy name is not Steven Rogers." Tony lightly mocked the man to his left. "You didn't happen to bring your phone did you?" Tony asked hopefully, his lay innocently on his bed at the tower, much good it did him there.

"You know I don't carry those things when I'm off duty." Steve sighed regrettably, his lay in one of his drawers, untouched until it was needed. Like now would have been a good time to carry it.

"Yet you carry your shield around 24/7, 365?" Tony teased a small smile playing on his lips.

"It's a part of me, an extension, much like your arc reactor." Steve defended his cheeks reddening.

"However, unlike you, I need my reactor to live." Tony reminded tapping at the glass casing absentmindedly.

"I know… so this might be it." Steve murmured leaning his head back against the rock.

"Don't speak like that Steve, they'll come looking for us soon enough, someone ought to have seen our faces as we ushered everyone out and noticed we didn't exit." Tony rushed out, the idea of death didn't scare him, what did was that _Steve_ (out of all people) would even consider that a possibility in their current predicament.

"Even you know that it is impossible for us to survive under here forever." Steve said trying to reason with the genius.

"I didn't say that now did I, you, out of all the Avengers should be telling _me _the things that I'm reminding you. Steve, we will get out of this, understand?" Tony begged grasping the larger man's shoulders, for something that looked like solid rock (no pun intended) they were actually quite soft when not flexed.

He didn't know how it happened, it must have been something in the air, or the desperate look Steve was giving him, or the vulnerability he saw in those eyes but something made him grab that delicate neck and plant a small kiss on those pliable lips.

Steve's eyes bulged out of his head and his entire brain short-circuited when Tony kissed him, it had been so innocent, so sweet that calling it a kiss seemed excessive. He wasn't quite sure why he did what he did next; pushing back against those lips and snaking his hands around the owner's waist.

His first kiss was… awkward, he didn't know where to move his mouth, how to respond to the nudging tongue, he felt inadequate against Tony's experience.

His first kiss was also… exiting, it lighted a fire under his skin and all he wanted to do was push against the smaller body until there was no more space left between his chest and the other's chest.

Tony pulled away suddenly his eyelids hooded, his mouth wet, he looked up at Steve and then back at his lips. He didn't want to stop this, but he shouldn't have continued when he felt Steve press back, should've ceased his actions when the other man's arms had found their way around his waist. He opened his mouth to stop their actions immediately but all that came out was a breathy "Open your mouth will ya'?"

Steve acquiesced diving in for another addictive kiss. It left his head light and his body tingly, when he allowed the other man access to his mouth it proved his undoing. The flexible muscle ran along the length of the roof of his mouth and he made an undiscernible sound, something analogous to a wounded animal.

He mimicked the other man's movements (he may be inexperience but he was a fast learner). Now it was Tony's turn to whimper and buck into the cool brick house that was the only thing holding him steady.

Soon their tongues tangled and sucked and prodded and traced and explored each other's orifices.

When had they lain down?

There was a sharp tug inside Tony's stomach as he felt Steve press against him, it was most likely an accident (what with their position) but it suddenly became increasingly difficult to keep himself in check and not completely lose every last fragment of sanity he had left.

"_Steve_." Tony whined as his neck was bitten lightly. He threaded his shaky fingers through those flaxen locks marveling at their silkiness. How many times had he lulled himself to sleep thinking about running his fingers just like that through Steve's hair?

He had to stop this, now. Steve was probably reacting from stress, this might be his first and only chance (or so he seemed to think) to do this sort of thing, so he was throwing all intuition out the window and going along to whatever Tony deemed appropriate at the moment. And _gwad_ how he wished he could continue enjoying Steve's wonderful ministrations. But he had a responsibility as a friend and fellow Avenger to draw the line when things got too far. Besides, Fury would have a hernia if he knew what they were doing right now.

With a last, very reluctant run of his fingers through the other man's hair, he tugged lightly. When that didn't work he tugged harder, which seemed to encourage the latter more.

Who knew he had a masochistic streak? Oh how Tony wished to exploit that- stop, stop it now.

"Stev-e." His voice had cracked, let's try this again. "Steve." That was better; it also seemed to get the other man's attention.

"Yes?" Steve asked, albeit a little breathless.

"We need to stop this, I know I was the one to start it but we both need to end it. If anyone above finds out, we're in for a field day. Besides, you know what Fury said about this sort of stuff. He'll pin me in sexual harassment class for the rest of my life if he finds out." Tony reminded, hating the hurt look that passed through Steve's face, surprised at the anger and resentment that passed as well, and then finally understanding. Tony was still very much trapped by Steve's body- and though he didn't mind it one bit they had to separate.

"So if you could, um… like let _go_, it would make this process easier." Tony said awkwardly pushing softly against Steve's sculpted chest. There was still so much uncharted territory, so many pleasures they hadn't explored. Tony held in a regretful sigh as Steve dislodged himself from his person and retreated to the furthest corner of the small space.

Tony brought his legs up and leaned down successfully snuffing out the small light they had.

His fingers went to his lips on their own accord and he closed his eyes, the memory still fresh in his mind, he remembered how hot that little tongue had been compared to how cool everything else was, his lips tingled and his neck was sure to have a bruise there tomorrow. He could still taste him on his tongue, such an intoxicating delicacy; stronger than any alcohol he'd ever consumed.

He was sure that given the chance, he could survive solely on Steve's kisses.

He tried not to think how much this had fucked up their tentative relationship. They had barely gotten over the hurdle he called the Helicarrier Mishap. Now this, this was bound to have some serious negative repercussions in the near future. And damn it! He was so hot right now it was starting to hurt. His fingers tingled and it took every ounce of self-control to keep his body from jumping the other.

"Tony, do you hear that?" Steve asked, breaking Tony out of his reverie.

Tony looked up at the small hole above their heads and listened. Then he heard it, a loud, completely welcomed roar.

"See, I told you we'd get out of this one." Tony gloated keeping his hands to himself.

"Not a word right?" Steve said avoiding the billionaires gaze. He'd just kissed someone; this was going to take a while to get used to.

"Right." Tony replied after a long minute of staring at nothing.

"Can I at least say one last thing before we're freed?" Steve said snapping his head back to look at Tony with hot, smoldering eyes.

Tony's entire throat closed and it became increasingly harder to breathe. He nodded not trusting his voice to speak his acquiescence.

"I really, _really,_ enjoyed that. And if we could continue, I wouldn't mind. I don't care where it was headed I just know it felt… I'm sorry." Steve's thoughts were jumbled and confused, he ran a hand down his face, his entire body crestfallen.

"I did too, that's probably the best kiss I've had in a very long time... and I'm also sorry. In no way did I intend to take advantage of the situation it just-"

"Happened?"

"Yeah, heat of the moment sort of thing." Tony agreed. If they could confess everything and continue with their friendship here, then he could live with having tasted heaven.

"Okay."

"Okay."

Light broke through above their heads. Tony gave Steve one last knowing look and smiled.

"What took you guys so long?" Tony asked accepting the hand of one of his comrades.

"We had to realize why it was so blissfully quiet first." Natasha retorted bringing them both for a very quick and very uncharacteristic embrace.

"We're just glad to be alive, right Tony?" Steve asked as the other crew members gathered around for their hugs.

"Yeah…"

It was the end of any beginning, they both knew it.

* * *

**Hello my fellow readers, how's it going?**

**This little fic chapter is a collaboration project I have going on with **_**MissNena214, **_**check her out for the best reads.**

**R&R, please and thank you!**


End file.
